The present invention relates to a recording material on which there may be produced locally-defined deformation images.
German Offenlegungsschrift No. 2,335,230 discloses a recording material comprising a thermoplastic photo-conductive layer disposed on a layer of two intersecting, electrically insulated grids of low-resistance, electrically conductive material, the grids being disposed on a transparent, dielectric support.
The use of intersecting grids has also been suggested for heat sensitive recording materials (see U.S. Pat. No. 3,312,979) in which individual point regions of the material are changed in color, by producing increases in temperature whereby, for example, graphic representations can be produced by selecting appropriate points to be so changed.
However, the commercial production of such recording materials by application of the various layers one after the other on a support is technically expensive and complicated. Since a failure point in the conductive grids can render useless the entire recording material, these materials are, in addition, susceptible to breakdown.